disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lumière
Lumière é um candelabro com um sotaque francês que foi dublado por Jerry Orbach, já falecido, apresentado em A Bela e a Fera e seus midquels. No final, o encanto é quebrado e ele se transforma de volta em um ser humano, e assim como os outros servos da Fera. Ao lado de Bela, Lumière é o melhor amigo da Fera. Personalidade Lumière é uma espécie de empregado amoroso, embora rebelde, da Fera. Ele tem o hábito de desobedecer as regras do seu mestre, que resulta em controvérsia, mas depois de Bela, ele é indiscutivelmente melhor amigo da Fera, dando diversos conselhos ao príncipe. Sua personalidade de espírito livre e rebelde também muitas vezes põe um estresse severo sobre sua amizade com Horloge, que prefere obedecer as regras do seu mestre, de modo a evitar qualquer problema para si mesmo, assim como para os outros ao seu redor, mas como mostrado muitas vezes nos jogos e filmes, ele valoriza Horloge como um irmão. Ele é retratado como o conselheiro amoroso da Fera, sendo ajudando seu mestre. Aparições ''A Bela e a Fera Lumière foi amaldiçoado e transformado em um candelabro. Ele é o primeiro a mostrar qualquer bondade para Maurice quando estava perdido na mata. Lumière e os outros confortam ele, até a Fera chegar. Lumière mostra medo e não tem poder para salvar Maurice de ser preso no calabouço. Quando Bela procura por seu pai, ela se depara com o castelo. Lumière é o primeiro a encontrar ela e mostrar para a menina o caminho para o pai. Bela fica no lugar do seu pai. Lumière e Madame Samovar falam com a Fera sobre o feitiço ser quebrado e tentam acalmar seu temperamento. Quando Bela não deseja comparecer ao jantar que provocar o temperamento do príncipe, ele sai do controle. Lumière e os outros limpam a cozinha e Bela aparece. Lumière decide dar a Bela uma recepção calorosa. Bela é proibida de ficar no local pela Fera. Durante o inverno, Lumière percebe que a Fera tem sentimentos por Bela e ela pode eventualmente sentir da mesma maneira. Uma noite romântica é preparada e seu amor cresce. Bela retorna para casa para cuidar de seu pai deixando Lumière triste, acreditando que a magia nunca será quebrada. O castelo é logo atacado por uma multidão liderada por um pretendente rival de Bela. Lumière leva os funcionários em uma batalha feroz. Em um ponto, ele é quase morto por um homem, mas é salvo por Horloge, e é, eventualmente, bem sucedido em dirigir a multidão para fora. Depois, ele corre para ajudar a Fera contra Gaston, mas chega tarde demais, assim Gaston apunhala mortalmente a Fera. Depois que Bela confessa seu amor o encanto é quebrado e Lumière e os outros servos, tornam-se humanos. No final do filme durante o baile real, Lumière e Horloge "concordaram em esquecer o passado", mas, em seguida, começaram uma discussão sobre quem disse primeiro que Bela quebraria a maldição...um argumento que rapidamente se transformou em uma briga. A Bela e a Fera - O Natal Encantado [[Arquivo:Normal_04enchantedchristmas_253.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Lumière em ''A Bela e a Fera: O Natal Encantado.]]No filme, que tem lugar após a luta da Fera contra os lobos e antes da dança de salão, o Natal chega ao castelo. Enquanto Lumière está animado, Horloge está doente de preocupação sendo o dia exato em que a feiticeira amaldiçoou a Fera, e os outros servos, transformando o príncipe em uma besta, e os funcionários em vários objetos. Lumière gosta da idéia de um Natal no castelo e pretende comemorar com ou sem a Fera. Quando Forte, músico do castelo torna-se mal acreditando que a Fera vai perder a atenção sobre ele depois de se tornar humano por Bela, ele começa a separá-los sem sucesso verdadeiro, até o clímax, onde Forte usa todo seu poder para destruir o castelo e todos dentro dele. Lumière ajuda a proteger a rosa e, eventualmente, Forte é derrotado. Lumière comemora quando a Fera coloca um fim ao seu ódio para o Natal. ''A Bela e a Fera: O Mundo Mágico de Bela [[Arquivo:Normal_bellesmagicalworld_559.jpg|thumb|250px|Lumière em ''A Bela e a Fera: O Mundo Mágico de Bela.]]No aniversário de namoro de Lumière com Fifi, Lumière cresce tão nervoso a ponto de ele ficar se limpando excessivamente e andando com Bela no jardim para recitar o que ele pretende dizer a Fifi. Fifi ouve isso, e acredita que Lumière e Bela estão tendo um caso. Na realidade, Lumière tem planejado uma viagem surpresa em torno dos jardins do castelo com Fifi. Para provocar Lumière, Fifi tenta seduzir Horloge, que aparentemente, não está interessado. No final, as coisas estão esclarecidas e Lumière e Fifi vão para o passeio, mas eles acabam escorregando na varanda (a mesma que Gaston morreu). Lumière agarra Fifi, e diz que a ama. Antes que eles possam cair, Bela, Horloge, e alguns criados chegam e levam eles de volta à segurança. ''O Point do Mickey [[Arquivo:Houseofmouselumiere.png|thumb|left|250px|Lumière em ''O Point do Mickey.]]Lumière fez inúmeras participações especiais na série animada de televisão O Point do Mickey. Seu papel mais notável no show é em "The Mouse That Came to Dinner", em que ele chega como um crítico do restaurante, mas nenhum dos funcionários sabem disso até o fim, devido ao sorrateiro Mortimer enganando-os a acreditar que ele é o crítico. Uma vez exposto, Lumière queima a traseira do rato, que sai correndo do clube. No final desse mesmo episódio, a propaganda Lumière's Dining By Candlelight foi vista na tela. Em "Max's Embarrassing Date", ele e sua família foram enviados para a mesa de Max. Em "The Stolen Cartoons", queixou-se sobre o serviço atual como o clube foi brevemente sendo controlado pelo Pato Donald. Em "Goofy's Valentine Date" - Lumière brevemente dá conselhos românticos para Pateta. ''Once Upon a Time [[Arquivo:315Lumiere.png|thumb|250px|Lumière em ''Once Upon a Time.]]Lumière aparece no décimo quinto episódio da terceira temporada de Once Upon a Time interpretado por Henri Lubatti. Neste show, Lumière foi punido por Zelena, a Bruxa Malvada e se transformou em um candelabro inanimado onde ele se comunica através de uma projeção do seu rosto humano a partir das chamas da vela. Ele ajuda, enganando Bela e o filho de Rumpelstiltskin, Neal em ressuscitar Rumplestiltskin para que Zelena possa quebrar a sua maldição. Uma vez que as Trevas são recriadas, Neal é ferido no processo, fazendo com que Rumpelstiltskin possa tomar Neal em seu corpo para salvar a sua vida, o que causa trauma mental grave em Rumpelstiltskin como Zelena obriga-o a matar Bela. Assim como Rumpelstiltskin se recupera, Lumière, sentindo-se culpado, atinge Zelena com suas chamas, impedindo-a de anunciar mais comandos como ele adverte para Bela correr, enquanto ela ainda tem a chance. Bela escapa da cena, agarrando Lumière. ''A Bela e a Fera (filme de 2017)'' Lumière aparece no filme de live-action de 2017 A Bela e a Fera interpretado por Ewan McGregor. Descendentes Em D2, no Baile Real, Lumière anuncia: "A futura Lady Mal" e assim que ela aparece, ele diz: "Agora é a hora!" e em seguida, anuncia: "O Rei Benjamin!" E quando Mal está indo embora com seus amigos, Jane (a filha da Fada Madrinha) diz à ele para revelar o presente que Ben encomendou para Mal-um lindo vitral dos dois juntos, revelando que Ben ama Mal do jeito que ela é-metade Ilha, metade Auradon. Vídeo games ''Kingdom Hearts (série de jogos) right|281pxLumiere faz aparições em ''Kingdom Hearts II e Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Ele aparece em seu planeta natal Castelo da Fera e é dublado por Jeff Bennet. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' O papel de Lumière em Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days é semelhante ao de Horloge. Ambos patrulham o castelo e vigiam para intrusos, forçando Roxas e os membros com ele para evitar a sua visão. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Após os eventos de Kingdom Hearts, o mundo do Castelo da Fera foi restaurado, a Fera bloqueou seus servos no calabouço após Xaldin vir e tentar transformá-lo em um Heartless. Quando Sora, Donald e Pateta chegam, os servos foram libertados e ajudaram a salvar a Fera de se transformar em um Heartless. Lumière e os outros mostraram a Sora, Donald e Pateta um atalho para o quarto da Fera. Quando Bela e a Fera tentam formar um partido para esquecer o que aconteceu, Xaldin atacou novamente, e roubou a preciosa rosa da Fera. Então Lumière, Horloge e Madame Samovar disseram aos heróis sobre a importância da rosa - a última esperança da Fera de encontrar o amor antes da última pétala da rosa cair. Lumière é, então, visto pela última vez observando a dança romântica entre a Fera e Bela após Xaldin ser derrotado e a rosa ser devolvida com segurança. Supõe-se que, depois de Sora derrotar Xemnas no World That Never Was, Lumiere recupera sua forma humana (considerando que a Fera recuperou sua forma humana). ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Lumière é um personagem menor no jogo, no mini-jogo Belle's world. Ele desempenha um papel pequeno em falar com a heroína e é dublado por Jeff Bennett. Parques da Disney thumb|left|250px|Lumière em um dos parques da Disney.Nos parques da Disney, Lumière é um personagem constante. Ele também está em desfiles e shows. Recentemente, ele foi um personagem raro semi-comum. A bordo do cruzeiro ''Disney Dream, no show Believe, Lumière é o "fabricante de mágica" passado para ajudar a imaginação do Dr. Greenway. É acompanhado pela Madame Samovar e por Bela. Nos Disneyland Paris, Lumière canta uma música como parte da mágica de Peter Pan. ''Beauty and the Beast Live'' Lumière desempenha um papel no musical ao vivo de Hollywood. Como o filme original, Lumière tenta fazer com que a Fera se apaixone por Bela, e vice-versa. ''Mickey's PhilharMagic'' Lumière é o primeiro personagem da Disney que encontra Donald em sua jornada. Durante o encontro, Lumière canta, enquanto Donald tenta recuperar o chapéu de feiticeiro de Mickey. ''Fantasmic! Lumière aparece durante a montagem da bolha com Horloge, Zip e Madame Samovar. E realiza uma música do filme original. ''World of Color Lumière é um boneco grande e faz uma aparição no tapete azul. Trivialidades *Um candelabro inanimado assemelhando a Lumière pode ser visto em uma mesa ao lado de um relógio semelhante a Horloge na série da ABC Once Upon a Time, durante o episódio "Skin Deep". *Lumière, junto com Horloge, são visualmente referenciados no filme da Dreamworks "Shrek 2", quando Shrek, Burro e o Gato tentam escapar da fábrica da Fada Madrinha, eles acidentalmente vazam uma poção, dois dos capangas do madrinha são transformados em Lumière e Horloge. *Ele é um dos personagem mais populares da franquia A Bela e a Fera. *Lumiere também é semelhante a Sebastião. Ambos são companheiros para o principal protagonista e ambos têm uma grande quantidade de números musicais. Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de A Bela e a Fera Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Mickey's Philharmagic Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens franceses Categoria:Servos Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Personagens do Epic Mickey Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Humanos transformados em objetos Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens de Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes